everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
List of webisodes
A list of all the webisodes and TV specials in chronological order. Season 1 Prologue Arc Welcome to the Program Mythos Meet n' Greet World's Strongest Warrior Final Fate Mythos Dance Misery Loves Company This Life is Ours Stalker Confrontation Interlude Dark Recruitment Breaking Free Bloodlines Arc The Fox and the Crow Bull's Eye Will to Live Panophobic Let You Down Broken Bonds The Everyday Life of a Royal Pulling the Thread Stars Into Cinders Nightmares From Shadows Twins To Always Shine What About Us An Innocent Boy Scars Fighters Arc It's Our Turn Catch a Falling Star Training The Song We Shared Fallen Angel Always Smiling Break My Mind Upgrades Mythos Masquerade Party First Date Sisters Attack Season 2 New Troy Arc Return Two Leaders Wilted Flowers and Broken Promises Love Conquers All Fly Me to the Moon Sisterly Love Just Children Nowhere To Hide Final Battle Arc Ten Trigram Sealing Curse Evacuees and Promises Protectors Guardians and Demons Victory is Ours OVAs (Original Video Animations) *they're basically 'slice of life' webisodes that take place after the final battle that focuses on where characters ended up in their futures, super happy and funny and quite a bit about the next gens. They normally air as trios.* New Kingdom, New Life Two Years Too Long Sister's Night Out Happily Ever After Left 4 D34D Future Agency Buddies Target Locked Intruder Natsumatsuri School and Skill The Book of Tricks Girl of the Flames Preventation Anime References! Gaming and Gambling Sibling Squabbles Summer's Scion Beach Vacay! Missing Princess Coronation Meet the Senjus Katsudon and Ice Cream Reunion Taiko Beats Gender-swap! Circus Act Just Dance-off Puchi-Hunters FOOD FIGHT! Prank wars Memes and Potatoes Parental Love Healing Touch An Artist's Work The Young Oracle Yakuza Samurai! Girl Scout Cookies Under the C Night at the Ward The Field Rookie Roommates Dead King's Lament School Daze Call Me Mother Snowed In Cat-tastrophe Her Sister Shred or Dread Kotatsus and Onsens Dancer Duet In the Wind Top Dog Eternal Melody The Opera-tion Cat Burglar Concerto in Blues Puns and Roses Letter to Kouhai Life Hacks The Grand Prix Geek Con World Cup Bingewatch! The Big Game Wrestlemania Twin Fight! I Am Bread Because I Love You Crash and Burn! The Tournament AEHSA Alpha Yuuto On Pointe Movie Campaign Crossfire Birthday Surprise! (Sort Of) Pride Parade! Adam, no. Adam, yes Lokitty En Garde! Airsickness and Joyrides Babysitting Mayhem My Best Friend/Coach To Troll a Meme Concerts 'n' Cram Anata Time Tangled Day at the Pegasus Races Dreaming of the Stars Mystery Train Drunkle Shield Shiba Inus Everywhere! Notice me Kouhai! The Fanbase BB Guns and Paintball! Tracker Pep Rally Day! Ole! Ola! Oh no! Shinobi Path Movie: The Final! Fashion Disaster The LARPing Games! If I Fits I Sits My Lady. Cat Videos! Road Trip! Surf's up! Tinder Trouble One-Shot Webisodes/specials that do not tie in directly to the arcs and plots of seasons one or two and could theoretically take place at nearly any given point between Welcome to the Program and later storylines. Miss Mythos Hail to the Romans Parents Day (however, it's implied that it takes place sometime after Epic Winter, whenever that may be for the Mythos). Battlefield Beach Party (implied to be around March, April, or early May) Category:Lists Category:Work in Progress